


Specials Board

by fluffyhair



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, coffee shop AU, everybody loves the coffee shop aus right, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a barista at a coffee shop that Ashton frequently visits. Ever so clever Luke decides to try something with the help of the specials of the day board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specials Board

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post, woo! I had this idea while I was out with friends in a Starbucks, I had to type it out while the idea was there, so this was first typed out on my iPod. Then, typing it out on my laptop, I realized my 'i' key doesn't work so well, so I apologize if there are any 'ii' or if the 'i' is missing anywhere.

There are perks of being a regular at a coffee shop. You come in enough and the barista knows what you want before you get to the counter. And if you get a certain blonde-haired barista each time, he gets to know your name and sometimes doodles silly things on your cup.

Ashton tells himself that Luke doodles on all the regulars' cups, but in reality it's just his cups that get hearts doodles next to his name, stars drawn across the cup to make little constellations, and the seemingly playful winks when he gets the cup handed to him. He stays longer at the coffee shop than he should. His drinks are finished, whatever he's working on on his laptop is either finished or abandoned, so he goes for zoning out and day dreaming while staring in Luke's direction.

One day when Ashton walked in, Luke was leaning on the counter with a smirk, waiting.

"Hey Ashton, can I interest you in the special we're having today?" Luke asked when Ashton walked up.

Looking at the special of the day board, Ashton seen that it was turned so he couldn't see what was even on there. Before he could ask, Luke turned it around so he could read.

_Good day, today's special is: Your barista. Luke Hemmings. He is..._

_1\. Hella gay._

_2\. Incredibly desperate._

_3\. In need of your number for a date._

It was even complete with a small stick person drawing of Luke at the bottom, and Ashton couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose I can't ask you to a coffee date, huh?" Ashton asked when he was done laughing.

Shrugging and laughing a little of his own, Luke answered, "Eh, I dunno, I mean I can get discounts here."

"Do I get a discount on today's special?" Ashton asked.

"Only if you follow step number three." Luke said, tapping the sign and winking.

"I can do that." Pulling out a marker from his bag, Ashton moved to grab Luke's arm to write his number down.

"You know," Luke started, "you could write this on a napkin?" he suggested.

"Nah, you might lose the napking." Ashton rolled up Luke's sleeve and wrote his number down. "Just don't sweat too much, okay?" he joked when he was done.

"Alright, alright, I'll try hard. So do you want your regular drink?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and the special after his shift is done, maybe?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll take any feedback you'd like to give me.  
> (also on Wattpad @fluffy_hair)


End file.
